My Little Timed Prompts - Extra 1: Halloween Edition
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: All the Prompts done in 60 Minutes. Stats are recorded after my typing according to Word Counter plus 'I Write Like'. For this Extra Stage. Everything is Halloween-based. (Why is it M-Rated? Not for Ponyvania, but for another game I plan to do very soon.) (Cancelled for a Following Reason: My Computer's Broken)
1. Prompt A-1

**Prompt Ex 1-A**  
Video Game A - Ponyvania (PART 1)  
Video Game B - Mighty Gunvolt Burst (PART 1)

* * *

 _Cue prologue text..._

 _In the A.U. where Discord isn't reformed..._

 _Monsters increasing and infesting more..._

 _Evil worships the Chaotic Super-God..._

 _But not Equestria, and especially not Daku._

 _Who is Daku? He is...the_ _ **64th Mighty Number**_ _..._

 _And he's packing Custom Shooting._

The portal of the VR wormhole opens below the Onyx Dark-Gray and Green Human-like Robot also known as a Reploid in MMX tongues. Falling to the new Dimension, and into the forest with Clouds darken by evil purple magic.

Daku lands on the ground feet first, and Observes his frontal view. He sees ahead a building very far from here.

"This must be my target to approach." Daku said, "Right, I'm going in."

Dirt-covered Zombies rises from the ground. Daku already readies his wrist blaster, from his normal hand now a mighty blaster, firing energy bolts at the undead. Each cracks through the skulls and bones of the Zombies. Small green tentacles rising and squiggling to try and get Daku, but foiled when Daku tosses his Cross-shaped Gyro, cutting them apart.

Daku reaches the next area and jumps over the stone-brick wall, before firing more of the Energy pellets aimed at the hostile Parasprite. Pop goes the sprite. His blaster charges up, light-blue fiery aura is surrounding him before turning yellow as he sees a giant undead bear. He jumps and two missiles comes out, flying in a cluster formation, homing at the undead bear coming forward. The undead bear swipes to deflect the missile but poor choice as it blows the undead bear's arm off. Second one knocks it down.

"This is gonna be fun!" Daku laughed, He moves on and takes care of more incoming Parasprites with killing intent. He reaches the wall taller than him. "I should be able to control my mid-air dash in any direction." He does so by jumping and using the dash boost from his robotic feet, launching upwards and then forward. He runs up to the pony-figured skeleton throwing bones, he responds with firing two laser waving to each others, and straight to the undead skeleton, which shatters apart.

Moving on, he reaches the pony-statue and just as he has reached a building, He turns around to see a shadowy pony wisp with red glowing eyes flying at him. He flies through him, then multiple times which makes him anger for each failing.

"Why! Can't! I! STEAL! YOUR! WEAP-" The last word is interrupted when Daku fired missiles, exploding and launching him back. Daku smirked at it.

"Custom Weapon, mother scrapper." Daku answered, "Looks like the power of VR blesses me. I'm Daku, Mighty Number Sixty-Four."

The **Shadowy Figure** prepares to charge at him, "Well then, Take this!" Daku allow his 64-Buster gun to charge up, while Jumping and mid-air dashing to dodge the attacks. It only took studies of the enemy's pattern though minimal damage has been suffered, but Daku kept his toes onto the ground, firing twin homing missiles at the shadowy pony. Blasts after blasts, the Shadowy Wisp thing fled. But not before firing twin missiles one more time, which makes it explode in pure black flakes.

"Not dead still." Daku said, "Looks like it teleported." he looked at his buster gun which turns back to his normal robotic hand. "Been awhile since I used them. That also means I need to re-master my Custom Shot technique." Daku said to himself, "Now then." He turns around and walks inside the building. There are six portraits of a pony. Two each must be Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies. He sees a Royal Guard being a Pegasus.

"A human? Our princess's magic is suppose to turn any outworlder into that of an equine. A Robot you say?" Royal Guard said, "The princess is waiting for you on the top floor." Daku nodded and go to the next room, then meeting the blue princess.

"Who goes there?" said Luna,

"I'm Daku," he introduced, "Mighty Number Sixty-Four from another Dimension."

"Ah... Daku... She must be expecting you." said Luna, "But wiat. Dost that mean that thou art the ones chosen to..."

"I need to get going." Daku said, "I shouldn't keep anyone waiting."

He thus meets the white winged unicorn, who is also known as the Alicorn.

"Welcome, Mighty Number 64." Celestia introduced, "I summoned you here today because a great catastrophe looms over Equestria. I speak of Discord's return."

"Discord?" Daku asked,

"Discord is the God of disharmony, shaped as a chimera. He once toyed around Equestria with his evil Chaotic Magic before sealed into stone with the Elements." Celestia explained, "Just now, he is sealed in stone once again by the elements of harmony. The seal is weakening, and my magic may not be enough to hold him forever." Daku can see the red outline surrounding the statue, blinking fast as if its about to break free.

"That won't be a problem. We just need to use the Elements again." Daku said,

"Yes, but they unfortunately were stolen." Celestia said, "Thus I must charge you with a task of recovering them. You will find the first element in the Everfree Forest. Best of luck, Warrior."

"Right. I'll get to it now." Daku saluted with his right hand, before meeting Luna once again to be given a Map, and a powerful scroll of skill. It seem to work for him too. 'Celer Immutatio'.

Daku mid-air dashes out of the building and studies the primitive scroll of map, and reaches the entrance of the Everfree Forest. Zombies and Skeletons rises, and it didn't take long for Daku to arm himself and fire Energy Bolts. Each of them not fast enough to move out of the way, dirt-coated Zombies fall to the death, while Skeleton shatters apart from the bolt.

Timberwolf jumps out before Daku tosses a Gyro-merang at it, chopping the tree beast in half. He reaches the first of the caverns in Equestria. Jumping on each short pillars and using missiles to blast the group of Armored Skeletons to pieces of bones. Ghostly Armor coming to punch him, but it's alloy isn't strong enough against Daku's super titanium alloy, one uppercut sending the helmet flying before the rest falls down.

Daku thus reaches the blue door with a red eye. The red eye part fades away before the door part slides open for him to go in.

The Live Rose opens to reveal a green pony. Daku's robotic eyes is able to scan what it is. 'Alura Une'.

"Oooo. What's a handsome human like you doing here?" she said in a seductive manner, It starts by sending crawling weeds, while Daku opens his arm-blaster and fire energy bolts, doing minimal but quick and rapid damage. Daku fires like a machine gun, before moving out of the way after noticing the crawling weed, jumping to avoid the launching green Spines. One charge up and missiles fire straight at Alura. Daku returns to the ground and continue following it's pattern. Few missiles and Alura Une burns down.

"Nooooooooo. Why aren't you swaaaaaayed." she asks in her burning last breath.

"I remain Single, ma'am." Daku answered after it dissapears, before going through the stage of Everfree Forest, where everything is now snowing. He eventually finds a White Light-Brown Griffon looking death daggers at him.

"Hay!" she spoke, "What are you doing out here?"

'That must be gilda' Dirk thoughted, "I'm here for one of the Elements of Harmony." Daku answer,

"Oh, you're after the this shining trinket I found?" she said, "Well you can forget it. Finder's Keepers."

"Then." Daku arms his blaster gun, "I'll have to take it by force."

Thus Gilda flies up and fires feathers at him. Daku made sure to jump out of the way before firing energy bolts. It flies down and charges in, while Daku switches to his twin wavy lasers. Firing for each charging torpedo attack she does. Jump and Shoot, Jump and Shoot. It lands and sprints forward for a claw attack, but stopped by Daku parrying with a Gyro-merang. One swing sends her flying, before one toss, trapping her into a 12-hit Combo before returning to Daku. Daku didn't let Gilda any more chance, as he fire twin homing missiles. She is down and the Crown with pink butterfly-shaped gem drops down.

Daku runs up and grabs it. "One Down, five more to go."

"Who... the heck... are you?" Gilda asked in pain before falling to her unconscious state,

"Daku. Mighty Number Sixty-Four." he smirked, thumb-pointing at himself.

 **(Part 1 Finished. 3 Seconds Left)**

 **Words: 1,412**  
 **Characters: 8,108**  
 **Sentences:** **73**  
 **Paragraphs: 45**

 **Avg. Words per Sentences: 20**  
 **Avg. Characters per Sentences: 112**  
 **Avg. Word Length: 4.8**  
 **Reading Level: 11-12th Grade**

 **I write like:** **Agatha Christie**

 **My Writing Issues (Scanned on Grammarly)**

 **Grammar** (22)  
1 Conjunction Use  
6 Determiner Use  
5 Incorrect Verb Forms  
1 Faulty Tense Sequence  
2 Misuse of Quantifiers  
1 Incorrect Noun Number  
6 Faulty Subject-Verb Agreement

 **Punctuation** (17)  
3 Punctuation in Compound/Complex Sentences.  
2 Comma Misuse within Clauses  
12 Misuse of Semicolons, Quotation Marks, etc.

 **Spelling** (14)  
3 Commonly Confused Words  
3 Unknown Words  
5 Misspelled Words  
3 Confused Words

 **Enhancements** (9)  
9 Word Choice

 **Style** (7)  
2 Passive Voice Misuse  
1 Improper Formatting  
3 Wordly Sentences  
1 Weak or ncertain Language

 **Sentence Structure** (2)  
2 Incomplete Sentences.

 **(Thank you for reading my Halloween-Themed Prompt. Stay tune as I plan to do another Prompt of another video game very soon, as you can tell from the M Rating.)**


	2. Prompt B-1

**Prompt Ex 1-B**  
Video Game - Dead by Daylight (Part 1)  
 **(You know what that means. Blood and Horror) (Other Note: While there's only 4 vs 1, I will make it 16 v 4)**

Scenario - It is a fun game day, everything looks normal, until another game starts invading this game!

 **(M Rated because it's Dead by Daylight, and that means Blood and Death in this game)**

* * *

Sixteen Victims in my sight in the nights of Equestria City, separated by their choice, hoping to avoid forced sacrifice from the killer. Who is the killer you may ask? Me. A muscle-bound brute in few clothing, and a mask.

 _Yeurrith once lived in the Ancient Rome who is praised for amazing strength like Hercule. Feared that he would steal the spotlight, Caesar had him sealed in a deep underground cave. Thousands and Thousands of years have passed since, and now he has risen from his ancient lifeless period to take revenge on humanity._

And all I need, is my fists to punch them bones and then hook them because the dark goddess said so. I shall do so and keep generators from running.

I slid down, creating scars of the tree from the forest, before landing on the grass feet first. It's time to get to work, making my way to the open theatre where I spotted one of the generators. There they are, at least two of them working on those, and outside near the house is a hook post. Perfect timing. I walk up without making any stomping, then grabbed one of the female students, slamming her and delivering punches to knock it down. The other female student ran while I dragged the victim and place it on the sharp hook, now coated with blood. It is not dead but will soon be once the demonic beasts finds it and eats it.

I turn around and go to the generator, running to give a fierce punt with my leather boot, breaking the generator and hindering their chances to escape.

Onwards to the tall buildings. I saw two others running to rescue them but I did a super jump, stomping in front of them. They attempt to run past by but I strafed and used my muscle-bound fists, launching them back. I turn around and head to the hook I'm guarding, before delivering another punch to the one trying to free the hooked victim. It is about to lose it's unconscious, unable to get up. Luckly there should be a hook in the Warehouse place. I grabbed him and run to that place. There's a hook inside one of the warehouse. Toss and it is impaled by the hook, and it screams from the pain of the sharp hook.

I turn around and see people trying to rescue the hooked victims, making me grow annoyed. I high jump again and attempt to stomp, only to see black speed-crawling creatures leaping at the rescuers and clawing them both.

 _The Aliens are also known as Xenomorphs. They are the high-agressive creatures who can kill anything. They are born from a Larva hatched out of the victim's body, and can grow into a Drone if well fed enough. They are known to spread and expand Colonies they can reach._

It looks like those Aliens who are my friends. So glad I can trust them and their Queen to help get revenge on the Humans who betrayed me. Moving on, I make my way to the right, where a red barn is located. Two aliens split up. I swam over the river, and to the barn where I hear chatter.

"Wood Chuck. You're on Lookout." said one of the Victims I must hook on.

"Roger, Apples." Apple victims too, ehh? Looks Like I got four birds in one lookout stone. I hug behind the walls without the windows behind me. I saw this Yellow person with brown hair looking out. The Wood Chuck person looking sideways, but is about to be dissapointed when I dragged Wood Chuck, smashing through the window with my fist and lift it by shirt, as it panics out loud. "HELP! AN ALIEN GOT ME!"

"I'm no Alien!" I boomed, slamming Wood Chuck to the wall, "I am a Beast!" and then slamming it to the ground before launching repeated stomps to keep it from going anywhere. It is then off to one of the free hook posts. There should be one to the north, so I use super jump to jump miles to the bridge, then to the school with one here. It screams in pain as I hooked him, blood pours out of its back.

I started using High Jump. Just as I reach the school, a Hiss enters my mind by telepath.

 _"TAKE CARE! THEY'VE SET UP TRAPS IN CANTERLOT HIGH BUILDING!"_

I nodded and look at the broken wall, a hole fit for anyone to get in. And I see spiked fences. I high jump to the roof to find one piece of the rooftop now rubble, and it's open for me to get in. I find one of the Generators where three is working on.

 _"CANTERLOT HIGH?_ _ **COME ON**_ _! WHY NOT CRYSTAL PREP?!"_ another hissed,

 _"SCREW THAT! I'M NOT GETTING LOST IN THAT CPA!"_ another hissed, and the two Aliens started having an telepathic argument fight involving the CPA. I sighed and focus on them.

"It's him! It's Yeurrith!" one of them shouted when he saw me.

"Yeurrith teaming up with Xenomorphs?! This is the end of humanity!" other panicked as it ran, but I got the third one with a punch and grabbed him. Simply walking to the downstairs in one of the classrooms which had a Hook. A place of that victim to be hooked, yelling "HELP ME!" as blood leaks out of the back.

 _ **"Well done, my followers."**_ It's the dark goddess whispering to my brain, _**"Only Six more to-"**_ and just before that happens, everything fades to immediate black. I look around to find out what is going on, I run up and ran into no invisible walls. But then text appears, which says: _"Too many leavers. The match will end in 10 seconds."_

"WOW!" **I said in my** **first words after discovering** that those people who encountered me rage quitted. It is afterschool and my fun gaming was getting hindered with people rage-quitting just because I was playing as Yeurrith.

"What happened?" said Smolder, one of my online Buddies, "Why they left?"

"Oh they rage-quitted." replied Sandbar, "All because of how OP is Yeurrith."

"It's actually the Xenomorph Drones." corrected Ocellus, also one of my Online Buddies, "They just couldn't listen to me. We're not using OP perks."

"Actually," I said, "One of my Perk for this Killer, 'Death by Boot' is. But it's perfect, it keeps their health down unless I pick it up and hook it."

"Death by Boot? That's the perk we use too." Smolder said,

"That's too brutal." Ocellus groaned, "I like to use Acid Blast perk."

"That's gonna hurt the Xenomorph if he uses alot." Smolder said, "Just saying."

"How about another game," I asked, interrupting their argument, "I am already getting used to using Yeurrith."

"You've already know their basics, for the hundredth time!" Smolder said, "Use something new."

"I am using Yeurrith because of its bulkiness." I said to Smolder, "I want something of a brute and someone that can punch instead of using a weapon." and I can hear the fiery snort from her.

"Come on! Let's play!" Sandbar clicked followed by each of us clicking on the 'Ready' button.

 **I crack my bare buffy knuckles** before getting ready to super leap through the space colony, about to be infested by Xenomorphs. But first we must do what the Dark Goddess say. I hid behind to find two of the sixteen running to the Hi-tech generators, trying to fix it and get it to work. One Super Leap and a punch knocks it down, it is coughing blood after I smashed it to the inside organs. I also punch the other guy and stomp it to the ground, while the Alien Drone comes up and picks up the first I downed. I grabbed the other and make my way to the first hook found at the side room. Hook impales the back as I put it on the hook, it yelps in pain, and me to make sure it gets no medical attention for the Goddess to come and eat.

 _"MY FAVORITE STAGE EVER!"_ one of them hisses in excitement, _"I KNOW ALL THE TRICKS!"_ and what follows is a hiss of evil laugher.

 **Somewhere else in the Space Colony** about to be infested by aliens, a person in a Hocky Mask approaches. It is big, wears brown jacket and black clothing. Wields a Steel Machete and sees a person in space outfit running up to him. Big mistake for him, as the Hockey-Masked killer swings his machete, one, two, three. It falls down, blood pouring out of the new open scars.

 **I look around to find new Victims to hook** and even punch.

 _"HEY! WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED WHEN YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BRING TO HOOK?!"_ one of them that's Smolder hissed an interrogative question,

 _"It's not me."_ answered Drone Ocellus,

 _"I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CHARM."_ answered Drone Sandbar, but that question is about to be answered when I spotted a random person. It must be one of the new killers, but not in my Killer Party list.

"What's this Jason guy doing here?"

 _"JASON?!"_ hissed the three Drones at the same time. Before I can, this guy walks off. I've decided to do some sneaking while looking for survivors to punch and hook.

 **(Part 1 Finished. 11 Seconds Left)**  
 **(Yes, I pulled a random Plot Twist. It's time for Dead by Daylight vs Friday the 13th the Game)**

* * *

 **Words: 1,557**  
 **Characters: 8,314**  
 **Sentences: 85**  
 **Paragraphs: 41**

 **Avg. Words per Sentences: 19**  
 **Avg. Characters per Sentences: 98**  
 **Avg. Word length: 4.4**

 **Reading Level: 9-10th Grade**

 **I write like: Agatha Christie**

 **My Writing Issues (Scanned on Grammarly)** **(50 in Total)**

 **Grammar** (15)  
5 Determiner Use  
1 Incorrect Verb Forms  
4 Faulty Tense Sequences  
1 Misues of Quantifers  
4 Faulty Subject-Verb Agreement

 **Punctuation** (10)  
6 Punctuation in Compound/Complex Sentences  
2 Comma Misuse with Clauses  
2 Misuses of Semicolons, Quotation Marks, etc.

 **Spelling** (14)  
10 Misspelled Words  
4 Confused Words

 **Enhancement** (2)  
2 Word Choice

 **Style** (8)  
3 Passive Voice Misuse  
1 Inappropriate Colloquialisms  
1 Incritive Text  
2 Wordy Sentences  
1 Weak or Uncertain Languages

 **Sentence Structure** (1)  
1 Incomplete Sentences

 **Plagiarism was not detected. Just like my previous prompt.**


	3. Prompt B-2

**Prompt Ex 1-B**  
Video Game - Dead by Daylight (Part 2)  
 **(You know what that means. Blood and Horror) (Other Note: While there's only 4 vs 1, I will make it 16 v 4)**

Scenario - It is a fun game day, everything looks normal, until another game starts invading this game!

* * *

"Winkamenda The Cupcake, huh..."

Days have passed since since Jason hasn't returned since. The players who layed eyes reported it to the mods. Most thinks it is a mod which this Game isn't made for, or some kind of a bug.

"Yepperu." said the mare, "This is based on the Horror Fic that Pinkie also liked. I am now on Level 15."

I return to the fun Dead by Crosslight game. Here comes the other three killer team players. Gallus, and Terramar who's playing as the Xenomorph. Looks like Smolder got him into the Alien Franchise too.

 _ **'To the players on Dead by Crosslight. Get off this game and Uninstall it completely. This is your only warning.'**_

I noticed a private-liike message on the Lobby Chat box. It is bold and pure red. The Killer Side Players noticed it too.

"Did you see that too, Gallus?" I asked,

"Yeah! Me too." Gallus answered,

"He thinks he can threaten us?" the player in the Winkamenda killer said, she's female of course.

 _ **'This is not a Joke, this is a warning as I said before. We do not need to tell you why, just leave Dead by Crosslight and never return.'**_

I snorted, and do some typing. _'I will play games like this at all cost.'_ and hit enter.

 _'_ _ **So you're the kid I was told about. You should Die immediately. Please do as I say and kill yourself. No more of this Determination Crap.**_ _'_

"Can we just block and mute those messages?!" Gallus said,

"Not to worry." said Terramar, who happens to be Silverstream's brother. "There is an option to block out Othergame Message. It was just installed here." and we were told how to do so, right click and the 'ignore message from this user'. I see no more of those, looks like I won't be listening to his crud.

Anyways, counting down to game. Three... Two... One... Start! Playing as the same Yeurrith.

 **Here's the fun Moon Colony Station, Moon Colony Crescent 5.** Time to crack some bones. I meet this Cupcake Pony Girl bloodthirsty, the orange alien and the Pig Masked. After exchanging words of plan we part and begin, leaving the word "HOO-AH!"

I go to the Dining Cafeteria Room. I spot two who just saw me, turning around to run from me. I start rushing my way and do a super jump, blocking the entry and delivering a punch to that male survivor. I let fist cracking be done as it's my weapon cooldown. I then grab the downed survivor, turning north since I see a Meathook straight ahead. Running forward and jumping over to avoid them trying to rescue the survivor.

Hooking it onto the meathook and it screams of the hooky pain it received. I turned right and find a treasure chest. I just found a nice power-up. Haste! Just in time as I run to the survivor coming to the hooked survivor. I deliver a punch which didn't down him, but it got away. The Cupcake Killing Pony Girl running up with the scalpel to stab, it didn't got away and that Survivor gets dragged away. The Razor Xenomorph joins up to escort the Pony Girl to south to the next vacant meathook.

 _"OH S**T!"_ It's Terramar _"HOW'D THAT JASON GET HERE?!"_

 _"Terra! Take him and go!"_ Downed body dropped and Swapped. I run up to see the Xenomorph defending against the Attacking Jason wielding a Machete. I watch as the Xenomorph claws the Machete in half, but ain't enough as that Jason does a punch that sends him flying. I run up and deliver a punch only it gets stopped by that Jason. That guy must be super strong as a Zombie.

 **"You fail to listen to my warning. Now we're taking measures against you all."** That voice belongs to the player using Jason. The hands pushes me back as my fists are caught in the blocking. To counter that I swung reversed overhead which tossed that Jason guy to the wall.

"How you like that, Dick!" I shouted,

I watch Jason get up and stared at me. I use the boxing pose to prepare for a fight.

 **"Dirk, the guy who believes in that Determination Crap."** the Jason player said, **"I've found you."** and I watched Jason pulled out from the pocket a GUN?! Jason has a HANDGUN?!

In a quick reflex I rolled out of the way of it's gunshot.

 _"OW! THE BUCK?!"_ Uh ho! Terramar got shot.

"Hey Jason Player. Jasons don't use guns!"

There is a silence from the Jason player.

 _"IS HE EVEN LISTENING?"_ hissed Terramar the alien. No response still. Instead is another shot.

"Terramar! Take cover! We'll have to avoid Jason for now." I ordered,

 _"OKAY!"_ hissed Terramar's acknowledgement, we mazed around while not dealing with Survivors until Jason is repelled.

"To other Killers! Regroup! Let's take on Jason at once!" I announced to my teammate, before mazing around.

After two minutes we grouped up while Survivors were busy going after the generators. There's jason from south of the T-shaped Hall.

"CHARGE!" shouted Gallus, and we sprinted, ready to pound Jason until it is repelled. But looks like we're about to find ourself in a toughest challenge.

Tosses, Punches, and Kicks sent by the Jason Player. The Pig Mask delivers rapid thrust of the hidden blade, before Jask grabs the arm and does a boot to the chest level, repeatedly before letting the arm go and sending it flying with one more boot. Razor Alien doing a soumersault spin dash, which Jason moved out of the way. One, Two, Three shots and it is still fast. I watch it run which I know it walks only, and Jason does a leaping punch slamming the Razor Alien to the ground. Me and Winkamenda from behind, attacking from behind with Scalpel and Fist, only to be foiled by Jason Player's roundhouse kick. We were sent to the space walls for collision before sliding down.

"What kind of hacks is he using?" Gallus said, "Theres no way that Hockey-Masked freak is Strong, Fast, and knows Karate!"

 **"Now... Time for your ends..."** The Jason player said, pulling out a Handgun. Recognizing it to be some kind of an Automag. I quicken a Super Jump just before he delivers a shot, hitting only the ground. I jump behind and do a punch, finally I hit him but only slightly effective from my strength. It only makes him stumble forward. " **Now you've made me mad."** it said as it aimed the Automag. I watch as ball of red energy grows from the muzzle.

"Energy Shot?" I asked, but before it can deliver a shot and me charging in for a stronger punch, everything fades to black. It seems the Survivors got out, ending the game. Match is officially lost, but at least we stalled this Jason guy so he won't do what schemes he is planning.

 **"You all got lucky."** the voice from Jason Player echoes. **"Next time, No Mercy from me. Especially to you, Dirk. I will see you killed."** and looks like Jason left.

"Who does this damn guy think he is." **I said glaring at the Screenshot of Jason** that was on my Dead by Crosslight session. I share this to the private session on Cloudroom with my Six Classmates. Smolder, Sandbar, Gallus, and Ocellus knows this, but just need to show Silverstream and Yona.

"I know!" said Silverstream, since we're now in a Voice Chat. "He's trying to get us to uninstall Dead by Crosslight."

"No Jason tell Yona to Quit! Yona Smash back!" said Yona,

"We need a plan to make sure that Jason Player never invades our game again." I cracked my knuckles, it's time to find a Teacher who can help track that invader down and expose it to justice.

 **(TO BE CONTINUED! 2 SECONDS LEFT!)**

* * *

 **Words: 1,306**  
 **Characters: 7,099**  
 **Sentences: 80**  
 **Paragraphs: 43**

 **Avg. Words per Sentences: 17**  
 **Avg. Characters per Sentences: 89**  
 **Avg. Word Length: 4.5**  
 **Reading Level: 11-12th Grade**

 **I write like: Agatha Christie**

 **My Writing Issues (Scanned on Grammarly)** **(77 in Total)**

Grammar (18)

9 Determiner Use  
2 Incorrect Verb Forms  
2 Wrong or Missing Prepositions  
2 Faulty Tense Sequence  
3 Faulty Subject-Verb Agreement

Punctuation (19)

6 Punctuation in Compound/Complex Sentences  
6 Comma Misuse with Clauses  
7 Misuse of Semicolons, Quotation Marks, etc.

Spelling (14)

1 Mixed Dialects of English  
1 Commonly Confused Words  
9 Mispelled Words  
3 Confused Words

Enhancement (5)

5 Word Choice

Style (15)

9 Passive Voice Misuse  
1 Inappropriate Colloquialisms  
1 Intricate Text  
4 Weak or Uncertain Language

Sentence Structure (6)

6 Incomplete Sentences

 **No Plagiarism detected**


End file.
